Need You Now
by edogawafirli
Summary: Songfict? Gak ngerti deeeh.  Ran merindukan Shinichi. Apa yang dia lakukan?


**Harusnya aku menyelesaikan fic-ku dulu yah, hahaha. Tapi ini kubuat ketika aku mendengarkan lagu Lady Antebellum – Need You Now. Cerita ini pakai sudut pandang Ran. Hehehehehehehehehehehe *cengengesan***

**Hope y'all like it, enjoy! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Guess I rather hurt than feel nothing at all…<strong>_

Aku membuka mata.

Aku berguling ke kiri. Lalu ke kanan. Lalu ke kiri. Lalu ke kanan lagi. Lalu ke kiri lagi. Begitu terus, sampai kiamat. Nggak sih, aku bolak-balik seperti itu sekitar 10 menit. Cuma lebay doang.

Lalu aku duduk diatas kasur. Melirik kearah pigura yang terdapat di atas meja belajarku. Di pigura tersebut, ada sebuah foto ketika aku dan Shinichi pergi ke Tropical Land terakhir kalinya.

Aku berdiri, lalu memegang pigura itu. Mengusap kacanya, hal yang biasa kulakukan jika aku rindu padanya.

_Rindu._

Benar-benar. Akhir-akhir ini ia jarang menghubungiku. Paling-paling mengirim e-mail, apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang. Namun aku butuh bicara dengannya. Atau, bertemu dengannya. Aku benar-benar ingin ketemu.

Langsung.

Aku menghela napas. Aku teringat e-mail terakhirnya. Aku malah bertengkar dengan detektif jelek itu.

_**To : Shinichi**_

_**Lagipula, kau kapan pulang sih? Lama sekali penyelidikanmu itu. Atau kemampuan analisismu menumpul?**_

_**Oh ya, aku ada kejuaraan lho, minggu depan!**_

_**xxx,**_

_**Ran**_

_**From : Shinichi**_

_**Hm, aku belum tahu, Ran. Nanti kalau sudah ada kejelasan, pasti kuberitahu deh! Kau ini cerewet sekali. Enak saja! Asal kau tahu, aku detektif terbaik sepanjang masa, tahu! —sebelum Holmes, tentu— ayahmu saja kalah!**_

_**Oh, semoga berhasil ya! Maaf tidak bisa ikut mendukungmu!**_

_**Shinichi**_

_**To: Shinichi**_

_**Enak sekali kau bicara! KENAPA KAU JADI MEMBAWA-BAWA AYAHKU, SIH! Kau kan yang tak pulang juga!**_

_**From : Shinichi**_

_**Lho, kok kau jadi marah? Aku 'kan hanya bicara kenyataan.**_

_**To : Shinichi**_

_**KAU MEMANG DETEKTIF MENYEBALKAN, KUDOU SHINICHI! Aku benci kau!**_

_**From : Shinichi**_

_**Yaampun, Nona Mouri, kau tahu 'kan, aku hanya bercanda!**_

_**To : Shinichi**_

_**Terserah kau! Aku tak mau menerima e-mailmu dan telponmu!**_

_**From : Shinichi**_

_**Marah betulan ya?**_

_**From : Shinichi**_

_**Ran, kau sudah tidur?**_

_**From : Shinichi**_

_**Yaampun Ran, aku tidak serius! Balas dong e-mailku!**_

Setelah itu, aku menerima sekitar 5 miss called dari dia. Namun aku tak mau mengangkat telponnya, maupun telpon balik. Aku kesal sekali!

Namun, aku jadi merasa bersalah. Masa aku marah karena hal sepele? Maka itu, aku menelpon ke hand phone miliknya, tetapi tidak aktif. Nampaknya dia sedang menyelidiki kasus, makanya hand phone nya mati.

Aku membuka pintu kamar. Sudah gelap. Aku menuju dapur, lalu membuka kulkas, mengambil air dingin dan menuangnya ke gelas. Aku menenggaknya sampai habis. Sebodo, deh. Aku sedang kesal.

Tidak, sedih.

Padahal aku yang bilang tidak mau ditelponnya. Menelponnya sekarang, aku gengsi. Nanti dia merasa menang, dan menjelek-jelekkan ayah.

Dasar, aku memang egois. Mau menang sendiri.

Shinichi… aku rindu sekali padamu, bodoh…

Kurasakan air mataku jatuh. Aku membiarkannya. Aku kangen dia. Mencintainya. Tapi dia jauh dariku, tidak disampingku.

"Kak Ran? Sedang apa disini?"

Suara itu mengagetkanku. Aku menoleh. Gak tahunya, Conan membuka pintu dapur. Ia berjalan mendekatiku, memegang celana tidurku.

"Ada apa, Kak Ran? Kakak nangis, ya?"

Aku menyeka air mataku. "Hahaha, kelihatan ya? Padahal gelap…"  
>Conan terdiam. Begitu pula aku, tak tahu mau bicara apa-apa.<p>

"Kenapa Kak Ran menangis?" tanyanya. Ia mendorong kursi, dan berdiri di atasnya. "Kak Shinichi lagi? Dia mengapakan Kakak?"

Aku tidak menjawabnya. Shinichi tidak melakukan apapun padaku. Aku saja yang terlalu sensitif. Dia hanya bercanda padaku. Padahal aku sangat rindu padanya. Tapi aku malah marah-marah.

Aneh. Aku sangat aneh.

Air mataku turun semakin deras.

Conan mengangkat kepalaku. Ia menghapus air mataku dengan ibu jarinya. Air mukanya sangat sedih. Aku terbelalak dengan tindakannya.

"Jangan nangis." ujar Conan. "Dia juga sedih, Kak Ran."

"Tapi… aku munafik…" jawabku. "Padahal aku rindu padanya, tapi aku ngambek sama dia karena hal sepele…" Aku sudah tidak tau lagi apa lagi yang meluncur dari mulutku. Yang kutau, aku tidak bisa berhenti bicara. Ada ketenangan ketika aku menumpakan unek-unekku pada Conan. Seakan dia Shinichi. Seakan dia mengerti maksudku.

Conan mendudukanku di kursi yang ada di kursi yang satu lagi, lalu menepuk bahuku pelan. "Jangan nangis." Hanya itu kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Aku menggigit bibir. Menangis di depan anak kecil, dan malah anak kecil itu yang menghiburku!

Dia memelukku.

Aku seakan melihat Shinichi.

"Shinichi…" bisikku pelan. Conan sedikit tersentak. Namun diam lagi. Aku membenamkan bahuku di bahunya.

Aku butuh Shinichi. Sekarang.

Aku jadi teringat lagu yang diberitahukan Sonoko padaku tadi pagi.

_"Ran! Dengar lagu ini!"  
>"Hm, lagu siapa nih?"<em>

_ "Lady Antebellum, judulnya Need You Now! Bagus deh!"_

_**'It's a quarter after one, I'm alone and I need you now**_

_** Said I wouldn't call but I lost of control and I need you now**_

_** And I don't know how I can't do without, I just need you now'**_

_ "Wah, bagus!" ujarku._

_ "Pas untukmu, 'kan?" ledek Sonoko. "Kau dan Shinichi! Kau marah padanya, benci bencciiii, tapi rindu juaaaa…"_

_ "SONOKO!"_

Sonoko benar. Lagu ini menceritakan aku. Aku tambah merasa bersalah. Tangisku berubah jadi sedu sedan. Conan membalas pelukanku dan mengelus rambutku. Aku jadi lebih tenang.

"Jangan nangis…" bisik Conan lagi.

* * *

><p>Aku membuka mata. Melirik jam belajar di atas mejaku.<p>

Jam 4 pagi.

Aku merenggangkan tubuh, merasakan mataku berat. Pasti karena habis menangis tadi malam, pikirku. Aku menjatuhkan kaki ke lantai, dan mengambil handphone ku.

Aku menimbang-nimbang.

Telpon. Nggak. Telpon. Nggak. Telpon. Nggak.

Aku mendengus, lalu mencari nama Shinichi di _contact list_ ku. Langsung ketemu. Aku menimbang-nimbang lagi.

Telpon, aku gengsi. 'Kan aku yang marah. Dan sepertinya dia belum bangun.

Nggak telpon. _Aku benar-benar dalam taraf serius dalam hal rindu padanya_.

Huh. Sebodo amat dengan gengsi. Lagipula, kalau ia masih tidur, pasti ia melihat _miss called_ dariku di _history_ handphone nya.

Baru aku mau memijit tombol _call_, tiba-tiba nada dering HP-ku menyentakku.

Dari Shinichi?

Segera kuangkat.

"Halo…"

_"Oh, Ran, kau sudah bangun!"_ ujar _dia_. Suaranya lega. Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. _"Akhirnya kau mengangkat telponku juga!"_

"Tentu saja!" ujarku. "Aku 'kan rajin. Pasti bangun pagi. Tidak seperti kau yang kalau datang ke sekolah saja mepet!"

Diam.

Aku dan dia tertawa.

"Shinichi…" aku menghela napas. "Maafkan aku ya…"

_"Hah?"_

"Karena marah gak jelas kemarin…"

_"Gak apa-apa kok…" _suara jahilnya terdengar._ "Mungkin kau jadi sensitif karena kau cemburu padaku. Aku 'kan tampan dan keren, cerdas pula, kau takut aku direbut wanita lain…"_

"SHINICHI!"

_**Oh, baby, I need you now…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Jelek? Hahaha.<strong>

**Sori pendeeek.**

**Review!**


End file.
